Young Avengers
Young Avengers (2021) fase 4 marvel los young avengers harian su presentacion en los vengadores 4 (2019) will be an upcoming animated series equal to DC's Young Justice animated series. It will be almost like Young Justice but more like of the Mainstream Comics. Overview After the New Avengers were known to the public for 4 years, 7 teenagers step up as the Young Avengers, only to be disaproved of the others including Iron Man and Captain America, but they're only hope is for them when Kang arrives. In the Second season set 5 months after the first season, The Skrulls prepare for a Secret Invasion. Characters Young Avengers: *'Elijah Bradley/Patriot (Voiced by Ogie Banks) - leader' *'Nathaniel Richards II/Iron Lad (Voiced by Josh Keaton)' *'Tom Shepherd/Speed (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Billy Kaplan/Wiccan (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Cassie Lang/Stature (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Teddy Altman/Hulkling (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Kate Bishop/Hawkeye (Voiced by Stephanie Leimlin)' The New Avengers: *'Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Roger Craig Amith) - Elected Leader' *'Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Adrian Pasdar)' *'Victor Shade/Vision (Voiced by Roger Rose)' *'Clint Barton/Ronin (Voiced by Troy Baker)' *'Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel (Voiced by April Stewart)' *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Drake Bell)' *'James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steve Blum)' *'Luke Cage (Voiced by Greg Eagles)' *'Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by James Horan)' *'Robert Reynolds/Sentry (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Maya Lopez/Echo (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'Yelena Belova/Black Widow II (Voiced by Laura Bailey)' *'Thor (Voiced by Travis Willingham)' *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Tara Strong)' Later Avengers: *'Monica Rambeau/Photon (Voiced by Masasa Moyo)' *'Patricia "Patsy" Walker/Hellcat (Voiced by Gina Torres)' *'Heather Douglas/Moondragon (Voiced by Leigh Allyn-Baker)' *'Sam Wilson/Falcon (voiced by Bumper Robinson)' *'Hercules (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra (Voiced by Tasia Valenza)' *'Aaron Stack/Machine Man (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Benjamin Grimm/The Thing (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' Others: *'J.A.R.V.I.S. (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A.I. and butler' *'Dr. Bruce Banner (Voiced by Neal McDonough)' *'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' *'Nick Fury (Voiced by Chi McBride)' *'Maria Hill (voiced by Jennifer Hale)' *'Phil Coulson (voiced by Clark Gregg)' *'Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Dum Dum Dugan (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Frank Castle/Punisher (Voiced by Daran Norris)' *'Professor Charles Xaiver (Voiced by Richard McGonagle)' *'Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (Voiced by Paul Essembire)' *'Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel (Voiced by Roger Rose)' *'J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by J.K. Simmons)' *'Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Voiced by Chris Cox)' *'Rocket Raccoon (voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Groot (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' Villains: *'Nathaniel Richards/Kang the Conqueror/Immortus (Voiced by Jonathan Adams)' *'Baron Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Voiced by Richard McGonagle)' *'Thanos (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Cain Marko/The Juggernaut (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Erik Lensherr/Magneto (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' *'Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Dormammu (Voiced by Micahel T. Wiess)' *'Mephisto (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka)' *'Ronan the Accuser (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka)' *'Franklin Hall/Graviton (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Michael Korvac (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Space Phantom (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' The Cabal - the main antagonists *'C-1/Doctor Doom (Voiced by - Maurice LaMarche)' *'C-2/Loki (Voiced by - Troy Bakrr (Male), Marina Sitris (Female)' *'C-3/Norman Osborn (Voiced by - Steven Weber)' *'C-4/Lucia Von Bardas (Voiced by - Dawnn Lewis)' *'C-5/Mr. Sinister (Voiced by - Don Leslie)' *'C-6/Ultron (Voiced by - James Horan)' *'C-7/Baron Mordo (Voiced by - Philip Proctor)' Villians Associated with The Cabal *'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' *'Rachel Leighton/Diamondback (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern (Voiced by John Kassir)' *'Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman)' *'Dominic Petros/Avalanche (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Fredick J. Dukes/The Blob (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Voiced by John Kassir)' *'Warlord Krang (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Arthur Parks/Living Laser (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'William Cross/Crossfire (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Elihas Starr/Egghead (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Voiced by Matthew Frewer)' *'Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man (Voiced by Brent Spiner)' *'Justin Hammer (Voiced by Jason Spisak)' The Skrulls *'Queen Veranke (Voiced by Elizabeth Daily)' *'Princess Anelle (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Titannus (Voiced by David Sobolov)' *'Warlord Morrat (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'K'lrt/Super Skrull (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Paibok (Voiced by Khary Payton)' Crew *'Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director' Episodes Season One: Season Two: The Second Season of the Series Fast Fowards 5 months later. The Skrulls invades the Earth posing as Humans. Preparing an Invasion. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Disney shows